Akatsuki's new addition
by Marley-Chan
Summary: well, the title basically says it all, not much to explain... I hope you enjoy! Domo Arigato for reading! if you do...
1. meeting

**Hello, this is my first posted fan fiction, please R&R! It helps me write! If you have any ideas, please tell me, I may incorporate it into my story. If you want me to mention your username, tell me in the review! Sorry, I just realized that I kinda mixed stuff up, it's during the 2 year period that Naruto is Training with Jerria, but Sasori is already dead, and Tobi is there. I guess I just had to do this for the sake of my story! Sorry if you don't understand! Gomen nasai... oh, and I use Japanese terms, and if your confused, just mention it in your review and i'll tell you in my responce.**

* * *

"Deidara-sempai! Come on!" Tobi was waiting by the door for his new partner.

"I'm coming! You're so impatient Tobi." Deidara called from the other room. "Though not as impatient as Sasori was" he added to himself as an after thought.

After finally leaving the hideout after 45 minutes of trying to find his explosive clay, Tobi and Deidara were on there way to Konoha, to attempt to accomplish the mission Itachi and Kisame failed a year and a half ago.

"How could they have failed such a simple mission?" Deidara asked Tobi. "This brat sounds like a complete idiot." They walked along, following the path they knew by heart because of all the practice and careful planning that went into this mission; they weren't going to fail this time.

"Maybe he's not as stupid as he seems. After all, Itachi and Kisame failed, they are some of the most powerful in the Akatsuki." Tobi protested truthfully. "He may be a lot stronger than he seems, he is a junjuriki…."

They trudged along in silence for another half hour, until Tobi came to a sudden stop. "Sempai, haven't we been here before?" Tobi asked, looking around.

"Ummmmmm, I don't think so Tobi are you sure?" Deidara asked, giving Tobi a quizzical look out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah sempai, Tobi's sure of it!" Tobi quickly glanced around; observing his surroundings again, put his hands together, quickly releasing a small, quick burst of chakra, and saying "kai release!" Their surroundings wavered, and then vanished, to be replaced by the forest, the Konohagakure gates just ahead of them. When they reached the gates, they silently attacked and defeated the guards; an easy victory for the S-rank criminals. "Um…..Sempai?" Tobi quietly asked Deidara. "How are we supposed to find him? We have no idea where he would be….he may even be on a mission."

"If that's the case Tobi, then we shall wait until he returns, unless he will be gone more then 2 weeks. That is our limit." Tobi followed Deidara to the Ichiraku ramen shop, the first, and most obvious place to look. When they arrived at the small shop, they immediately knew that he wasn't there. The next place they looked, was the Hokage tower, outside the Academe, and various other places throughout Konoha. As they were looking in the last place they could think of in the village, the training grounds, they found a young Kunoichi, with elbow-length black hair; fighting the jonin Neji Hyuuga; and winning. They watched as the battle got intense; fast paced, you could barely see their hands, flying in a flurry of strikes, one after another, the Hyuuga using his chakra-based gentle fist techniques, and the girl with her ferocious fist style, still fighting quite gracefully for the style of fighting. The 2 Akatsuki members watched with growing excitement as the Hyuuga genius was sent flying by the young girl, with a final kick, ending with a senbon, in their direction; which was not seen by the 2 Akatsuki members until the last second for them to jump out of the senbon's way; concluding that the girl was quite skilled.

"Sora, what did you throw the senbon at?" asked Neji, getting up off of the ground with a quizzical look on his face.

"Oh, it was a rabbit and I didn't want it to get caught up in the fight" Sora explained, with a simple tone. "I just thought it would be pointless if it were struck and killed."

"All right Sora; that was a wonderful display of your talents." Said Lee, stepping out of the shadows on the opposite side of the training grounds.

"An interesting display of talents…" Added Neji brushing some dirt off "…Oh, I have to leave now; I am required in the Hyuuga compound at this time. Good day."

"I have to leave as well now Sora. Tell the rest of our squad to meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 AM sharp."

"Hai, sensei!" Sora replied, as Lee started off the training grounds.

"Oh, and Sora,"

"Yes sensei?"

"Tell Haru-kun that he should not be late tomorrow, as it would greatly affect our schedule."

"Yes, sensei." Sora waited until Lee was no longer in sight, and then said:

"I see you two hiding, don't worry, I wont tell anyone. Come out." Deidara and Tobi thought for a moment, then jumped out of their hiding place, prepared to fight if need be.

"I know you're from the Akatsuki," she said simply "if you're here in search of the junjuriki Naruto, you'll have to wait a while. At least another year." She informed them.

"And how do you come to know so much?" Deidara questioned her.

"Simply because Lee; my sensei, happens one of Naruto's great friends, and told him that he would be gone a while. My sensei told our squad later."

"That would explain a lot" said Tobi, with understanding dawning on his face.

"Like what" asked Sora"

"Like your Taijutsu expertise." Said Tobi.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. My first fanfic!!!!! how do you like it? constructive critisizm welcome!!!!! it's very helpfull...**


	2. Early birthday

**Ahhhhh! Sorry i haven't updated in forever! Life just got...busy, and i completely forgot about my fanfic. Besides that, I sort of lost interest in Naruto, 'cause i started reading Full metal alchemist, Twilight, all sorts of other stuff. Don't worry though, ill make it my goal to update a little more frequently... I believe we left off with Lee and Neji gone, and Deidara and Tobi came out to talk to Sora. Just for those of you who don't know, Sora is my original character; your not behind in the series. Just so you know, I took out Hidan and Kakuzu. I didn't feel like writing about them. Basically, They died on a mission or something. I don't know.**

Sora blushed. "oh, I'm not that good at Taijutsu. And if i am, that's about the only thing I'm good at. My ninjutsu is...well, let's just say that i only know a few things. As for my genjutsu skills...well, i never really had the chance to learn them..." She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"What's your rank?" Tobi wondered aloud

"Oh, I'm a chunin. My teammates and I have the chance to be promoted to Jounin tomorrow. That's what Sensei was saying about 'it would throw off our whole schedule if he was late.' It's a very important mission. I'm surprised that they assigned it to my team." Sora finished, looking a little embarrassed, but overall confident. Tobi just nodded.

"Wait...What did you mean, 'not going to tell anyone?' Your not going to help your village and turn us in?" Deidara realized.

Sora gave him a quizzical look, then understanding washed over her face. "oh, i just know that it wouldn't do anyone any good, because even if i did tell anyone, you two would be out of here and far away before anyone had the chance do to anything. All it would do is cause Konoha trouble." Tobi and Deidara nodded, satisfied.

"Well, we aren't taking any chances. Naruto is on a journey, and we need to go report this to base. Perhaps we'll see you again someday, Sora. Only, i hope that it is on our territory, and with you as a possible member. You would be a wonderful Akatsuki member, and we currently have two openings. Keep that in mind." Deidara informed the young girl. With that, he and Tobi turned and ran, vanishing into the trees. Sora watched their retreating backs thoughtfully. Had she really just been peacefully been offered a position with S-rank criminals?

Oh well. She wouldn't dessert the only family she had left now; Hana didn't deserve that. Sora loved her older sister dearly. Hana had recently lost her love, Kazuma. The sound had killed him while he was on a mission. The sisters had lost their parents when Sora was four, and Hana was six. It was then that the sisters decided to stick together, always. They even went to the lengths of talking to the Hokage, so that Hana could be reassigned to Sora's team. The graduate class was one person short anyways, so it wasn't a problem. It just left Hana's team down to three. That's why Hana blamed herself for Kazuma's death. If she had stayed with that team, Kazuma wouldn't have died. That's what she believed, anyways. Sora knew better. She knew that if Hana had stayed, then she would have just been killed too.

"Hana, I'm back from the training grounds!" Sora called, taking her shoes off in the entry hall. Hana cam around the corner, in an apron, holding a package.

"Welcome back, Sora." Hana's cute shoulder-length brown hair was swept up into a ponytail, and she had a warm smile plastered on her face. "Here, this is for you. Happy early birthday." She handed Sora the package and gave her a big hug.

"oh yeah. I forgot. Tomorrow is my 15th birthday." Sora grinned.

"How could forget your birthday?" Hana laughed "You are forgetful. Just open it." Sora untied the black string that closed the package, and unfolded the cream colored fabric that was neatly folded around it. When the fabric came off, Sora held a knee-length, long sleeved, black silk kimono with Silver edging.

"Oh Hana, It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" Sora hugged her sister tightly.

"Your welcome. I saw it in a shop and thought of you immediately. Why don't you go try it on?"

" 'kay." Sora let go of her sister, and ran down the hallway to her bedroom. She pulled off her jeans and purple tee-shirt, and slid the kimono on, buttoning up the small silver clasps diagonally across the front torso of the dress. She walked back down the hallway to the kitchen. "Hana."

Her sister spun around quickly, and she looked at Sora in amazement.

"That brings out the amber in your eyes beautifully. It looks amazing on you."Hana complemented her.

"Thank you," Sora told her older sister. Hana moved forward and hugged her younger sister, yet again. "I"m going to go change out of this to save it for a special occasion." Sora wiggled out of her sister's arms, and walked back to her room to change.

"Sora, dinner's ready!" Hana called down the hallway. Sora appeared in the doorway. She went over to the cabinet.

"Hana, what's for dinner? Do we need bowls, or plates?"

"We need Bowls. We're having potato leek soup. Your favorite, for your birthday!" Sora pulled bowls out of the cabinet, and spoons from the drawer. They sat down at the table with steaming bowls of soup. "So Sora, what did you do during training today?" Hana asked as they began to eat.

"Oh, I sparred with Neji!"

"Well, who won?"

"Well, we didn't really fight to 'win' specifically, but I guess you could say I won...sort of. I sent him flying first."

"Good job. Lee is training you well. I know that you will become a Taijutsu expert in no time."

"Hana, things don't happen that quickly. I've been training extra with Sensei since i graduated, and I'm nowhere near expert. How could i expect to be, so soon? It took him years. He was a Jounin before that."

"I know, but your...different. You learn quicker." Hana said quietly.

"I'm glad that you support me. Thank you." Sora told her sister.

Hana changed the subject. "What time are we supposed to meet Sensei at the gates?" She asked Sora.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! We leave at 7:00 am sharp, no later. I have to run over to Haru's after this to tell him. Sensei told me to tell him that he better not be late; it would throw off our whole schedule."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Why don't you take some soup to his family?" Hana had befriended Haru's mom around a year ago, after we came back from a mission.

The arrival was late at night, and things had gone horribly wrong . The team had ended up caught in a fight with some sound ninjas, and barely escaped. Haru and Sora were nearly killed, and Hana and Trisha had comforted each other while they were at the hospital. Trisha and Hana had formed a strong bond, and were always helping each other out, even if it was just in little ways.

"Sure. I'll take some to them." Sora got up, and took her bowl to the sink. She silently washed it, lost in thoughts about that mission. At least one good thing had come out of it. A strong bond of friendship. When the bowl was dried and put away, she spooned some of the soup into a large bowl, and covering it. "I'll be right back." Sora slipped on her shoes, and headed out into the darkening evening.

Sora tapped her fist on the familiar wooden door. "Coming" a sing-song voice called from the other side of the door. It opened, and Trisha stood there, bathed in a soft light from inside of the house. "Why hello, Sora. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, how about you?"

"wonderful. How is Hana?"

"She's great. She cooked some potato leek soup, and i had a message to deliver to Haru, so she sent some." Sora held out the bowl.

"Thank you! Come on in." Trisha held the door as Sora walked into the house. "Haru, come here please! Sora has a message to deliver!" She called up the stairs. Haru came gleefully jumping down the staircase, and it sounded like a heard of elephants. That boy was loud when he wasn't trying to be stealthy.

"Hey Sora." Haru greeted her as he reached her. He tousled her hair playfully, as always, and Sora batted his hand away irritably.

"I have a message from Sensei." She told him. "He says to meet him at the gate, at 7:00 am, sharp. Don't be late, this is the mission that could promote us to Jounin level, and that would throw off our whole schedule. We have a rendezvous point, and we need to be there by 8:00, so we have to leave by 7:00 am. No excuses." Sora eyed him sharply. Haru was always late. To everything. It got old really fast, especially to his team; because they had to pay for it.

"Okay, I won't be late" Haru said, giving Sora a mock salute.

"Somehow, i don't believe you."

"Geese, i wonder why." Haru muttered. It was meant as a rhetorical question, but Sora answered him anyways.

"Because you always say that, but your always late anyways. Be there tomorrow. Please."

Trisha interrupted. "I'll make sure he leaves the house in plenty of time." she assured Sora. "no, more then plenty. He'll be there."

Sora gave her a grateful look. "Thank you for your understanding." She bowed. "good night." and with that, she turned and left.

"Tell your sister thank you for the soup!" Trisha called after her.

"I will." Sora said over her shoulder.

There was a gentle breeze that evening, and it played with strands of Sora's hair. She sighed, reflecting back on the consequences of Haru's frequent lateness. Generally it was a lecture from Lady Tsunade, or Lee-Sensei, but sometimes they were worse. Tomorrow would most likely be a combination of the three. Haru would probably be late, Lee-Sensei would lecture him while Sora and Hana put up with it, they'd be late to the rendezvous point, the mission would go wrong, the Lady Tsunade would lecture them on the importance of that mission, and how Haru had let the village down. That would just suck to sit through. But that was tomorrow's worries, not todays.

**Thanks for waiting! Sorry that this chapter was a little dull, but it just kinda needed to be in there. Besides that, i had major writers block. This took me hours. Sigh The next chapter should be a little better. More action anyway... '**


End file.
